Demigods and Gods read the Lightning Thief
by bluehero0333
Summary: So the seven have been taken back in time by our two favourite gods and see some shocking reactions. Lots of Percabeth because it's after the second giant war. Also will feature some tartarus flashbacks. No Pothena maybe later on but I don't plan it. Disclaimer: The bold in reading chapters and the charactes all belong to Uncle Rick Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE : here the story I said I'll post in my other story please review this is not a reading chapter that's chapter two.**

**Third person **

It was the summer solictice in 2001.

The gods on the 600th floor were bickering with each other scaring the young half bloods.

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing '' air disasters are better than sea disasters.''

'' Ares stop visiting Aphrodite so much''.

'' Sup lil sis ''

'' I'm not your lil sis I was born first''

'' you left my daughter in the god forsaken place''

'' that old news and she's my wife.''

'' wisdom beats feelings any day.''

'' uh uh thena.''

'' Dionysus wake up.''

''yes mother''

While that could be heard, Hermes was on his Cadeus while Hestia tended the fire shaking her head at how immature her brethren were.

In a minute, there was a loud and bright flash and seven people fell from the sky. They somehow manipulated the air and water to soften the fall.

Then Zeus thundered, '' who are you and why have you disturbed our meeting.''

Then a person who looked 17 started, '' umm... you didn't call us.''

''No should we know you,'' Zeus once again spoke.

'' yes,'' all seven demigods perhaps said simultaneously.

'' Well why are we here?'' the same boy asked.

Just then a note landed right on his face as if to say ''here you go.''

'' Perfect timing seaweed brain,'' a girl the same age with blonde hair answered.

The boy squinted at it a few more seconds longer then started saying,

''I'll read it out loud,

Dear present demigods and of the past, and gods of the past, we have sent the seven important demigods back in time to read the first of many books. You will get them after you finish reading one. Time outside this room will be stopped. So do not worry futures. Also want last thing full title and you know I am talking to you Perseus Jackson you too miss soon to be Jackson. Also no killing or maiming.

From the fates, Apollo and Hermes

P.S: We have your permission Zeus

P.S.S: Percy you will be receiving any pain you got in the past and will be meeting some familiar faces.

''All right before we go one quick question we are from 2011 what about you,'' the same boy asked, again.

''2001,'' answered by the dramatic king, '' also introduce your selves''

'' Okay, I'm Leo Mc Shizzle bad boy supreme Valdez son of Hephaestus, one of the seven, commander of the Argo II, and the only man going to Calypso's island twice and freeing her oh and fire user and head of cabin 9 and defeater o Gaea.''

Most people gasped. '' wait UN until the hear Percy's, '' thought Annabeth.

'' Hi I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, head counsellor of cabin 10, one of the seven, charm speaker, holder of Katroptris, girlfriend of Jason Grace.''

'' Hi I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, retriever of the master bolt, helm of darkness, the Athena Parthenos, the golden fleece, defeater of the three furies, Arachne, and Kronos, sailor of the sea of monsters, official architect of Olympus, head counselor of cabin 6 and co leader of camp half blood and girlfriend of Seaweed brain.''

While most gods were gawking, Athena with pride but Aphrodite asked,'' Who is Seaweed brain.''

Annabeth dodging the question asked them to continue.

'' Hello I am Frank Zhang son of Mars -,''

'' what is a ROMAN doing with Greeks!'' An angry Athena exclaimed.

'' It will be explained in the books, anyways I'm one of the seven, shape shifter, descendant of Poseidon from my mom's side and current praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata and freer of Thantos and boyfriend of Hazel .''

'' Alright don't get mad I'm Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto born before the oath, one of the seven, defeater of Pasiphae, can control the mist and rider of Arion and girlfriend of Frank.''

Then the boy from before pushed a boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes forward.

'' Hey, Anyways Jason Grace son of Jupiter, one of the seven, Pontifex Maximus, head of cabin one, former praetor of the legion and boy friend of piper.''

''Okay this might take a while Hi I am Percy or Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon-''

'' You broke the oath,'' two of the big three screamed at Poseidon

'' Well aren't those two your children'' he said pointing at Jason and Hazel.

'' If your dimwitted MALE brains understand the fact no killing or maiming and you can see after his introduction he might be important to the prophecy you know,'' Artemis answered slowly and mumbled boys under her breath.

''Actually Lady Artemis you and Zoe both say you accept him.''

''Alright as I was saying before ex praetor of camp Jupiter, current co leader of camp half blood, head of cabin three, defeater of Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, Iatepus, the three furies,'' he said this name with sadness though many noticed Annabeth had tears threatening to fall as well. '' one of the seven, defeater of medusa and her sisters, the minotaur thrice, sailor of the sea of monsters, former guinea pig, retriever of the master bolt, helm of darkness, golden fleece third in line for the throne after Triton oh and hero of the great prophecy and boyfriend of wise girl.

'' young demigods,'' Zeus stated

'' Percy and Annabeth are missing one thing'' Jason exclaimed.

Before glaring at him Percy and Annabeth mumbled, '' survivors of Tartarus,'' before the flashbacks and crying started.''

'' you may continue,''

'' Luke Castellan'' a boy with a scar on his lip.

That was the minute Percy broke. He surged forward hugging him and crying,

'' you're my favourite teacher don't leave me again I love you more than Chiron don't turn to the bad guys everyone loves you, everyone. '' he then looked up and noticed Luke already had the scar on his lower lip.

'' You already le-eft, get away from me monster you're evil, pure evil,'' since he wasn't thinking he went to Annabeth and hugged his sobs getting softer and softer. The rest o the seven were shocked t osee their leader like this but noticed Annabeth had the same tears.

'' Anyways Beckenford,'' they noticed at this a fresh round o f tears came to the couple

'' Silena Beaugard,'' more with each names

'' I'm Travis,''

''I'm Conner''

''And we're the Stolls official prankers of CHB,'' At this all of the seven laughed or stifled a smile.

'' Lastly Annabeth Chase''

'' Okay we officially have two Annabeths one will be AC for Annabeth Chase, the other for the older one just Annabeth,'' he said gesturing at the two Annabeths.'' Apollo exclaimed before many people rolled their eyes at him.

'' okay kids one chapter until bed time,'' Zeus thundered still in a bad mood about their being a SEA spawn, '' who wants to read first''

'' I will'' a tiny voice from the back called, everyone forgot quiet little Hestia was still there.

''**Chapter one I ACCIDENTLY VAPORISE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER,**'' she spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I'm 11 not an adult so sadly the bold, besides A.N belong to me ! **

**(::)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athena<strong>_

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE ****MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

** Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Me too,'' could be heard from all the demigods.

** If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

"Take cover,'' the boy named Leo called.

"My advice is not that bad-" the sea spawn called out

" Yes it is, unless it's a battle strategy," the _ROMAN_ Frank called. The rest of the future demigods nodded.

**close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.****  
><strong>" Not half bad,'' I stated. The future demigods just gawked at me. Reasons unknown. **  
><strong>** Being a half-blood is dangerous. **The demigods began nodding

**It's scary. **More nodding on their part

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**" That just sums it all up," the elf Leo called up.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**"Don't we all Seaweed Brain, " my daughter exclaimed. I had a feeling she was saying it to someone in this room but who why was she so sad. I'll have to ask her later.

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a mat-ter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**" who,'' the imbecile of a god stated.

"Monsters Apollo, monsters"

** Don't say I didn't warn you.**" Don't say a thing,''Piper the said to all the immature people, basically Hermes and Apollo's followers.

** My name is Percy Jackson.**

** I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.****Am I a troubled kid?**

" yup," the new demigods stated popping the p.

" why do I stay with you guys,"

** Yeah. You could say that.**

"you admitted it too,'' Leo laughed and fell off the sofa Zeus had provided them.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

" Sounds like fun,'' me and my daughter said then smiled at each other.

I know-it sounds like torture.

All I noticed was Percy being whacked on the head by Annabeth. I laughed. Poseidon glared at me.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

''Isn't that Chiron," Luke called. We all looked at Dionysus.

"Yes it is Lucifer," he replied.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons,

"Wait did you say Roman," Jason called, I have to find someone like that for Annabeth.

" Yeah I did, I asked Chiron before the second prophecy came out you know the 'Grandpa days' he said they were greek nut the mist made it look roman because it was a LATIN class," he answered all in one breath.

**so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

****'' You're jinxing yourself Perce," Hazel I think called. **  
>Boy, was I wrong.<strong>

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. **

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway**

" What were you aiming for, " the Stoll brothers asked him.

'' I don't know can't exactly remember," Percy asked his face sad and thinking with a confused expression. At this Jason looked worried as if Percy losing his memory would cause him to lose his aswell.

**. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

"That's so ironic considering you're the son of Poseidon,'' AC called. Oh no Apollo 's getting to my head I need to move away from him.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

** This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen, "

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewww who eats ketchup AND peanutbutter,''you can guess who said that.

**Grover was an easy target.**

**He was scrawny.**

**He cried when he got frustrated.**

"**I'm sooooo telling grover that," Leo called.**

" Wait are you talking about the grover who got me Luke and Th-tha-alia'' A.C my daughter called.

" Yesss, why are you so scared of saying my sisters name ," I thought he was talking to A.C but he looked at Annabeth.

" Thalia used to be a pine tree a t that time," Annabeth answered.

'' Wait Thalia's freed," Luke called.

'' Yes she is Me, Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse saved her at 13," Percy stated but he looked like a mix of sad and anger.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. **

"Okay I'm totally telling Juniper too and Sally, '' Leo said like a maniac. At this Percy paled and Annabeth started laughing.

**On top of all that, he was crippled.**

They started laughing again even us included. Why? I don't know, but the sea spawn being embarrassed, I had to laugh.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.****  
><strong>**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair,**

" EEWWWWW," you know I'm pretty sure all of mount Olympus heard her.

**and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

** "I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled.**

"Yeah action**"**

** Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "**

** He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

** "That's it. " I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

''Me,'' Percy said while shaking his head but I could slightly see an annoying smile.

** "You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the m****  
><strong>**Mr. Brunner led the museum I was about to get myself into. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big , past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

" Longer"

" you called yourself old,'' the older demigods said while the younger ones were shocked at how easily they were insulting us.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx **

Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other and said,'' I don't like the Sphink I don't think Tyson does either."

My curiosity had gotten the better of me, " Who's Tyson.''

" Percy's half brother a Cyclops," all of the 'seven' replied.

**on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of inter-esting,**

" Who are you and what have you done to Percy Jackson,'' the roman I screamed at Frank I think said in the most scared voice.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

" I don't like her," Percy answered.

** Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.****From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

" Hey Perce,"

" Yeah,''

" the demon spawn is Nico," 6 of the seven started laughing or nodding their heads. While Hazel looked angry and muttered seriously I should call you quake spawn and Brace spawn.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

** One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real seri-ous, and said, "You're absolutely right. "****  
><strong>

" Grover you blew your cover," almost everyone moaned.

** Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

** Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

** It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

** "Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "**

** Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

** I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

** "Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "**

** "Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

** "God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

** "Titan, " I corrected myself. "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

** "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. "**

** Some snickers from the group.****Page **

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"**

"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted, " Grover muttered.

"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had

**radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

**"I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.**

**" Guys are dofuses," me and Artemis said.**

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "

I knew that was coming.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

"you know the Titans aren't very smart, well besides knowing mine and Annabeth's fatal flaw,'' Surprisingly Percy said. Huhh I forgot he defeated a whole bunch of Titans but I ha d a feeling that they said, both Percy and Annabeth, something I don't think anyone heard.  
><strong><br>"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "**

"Oh. "

**"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally impor-tant. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

******I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.****  
><strong>

" Now how it feels,'' all the demigods said as if they practiced.

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

** The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

** Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had**

**massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri-cane blowing in.**

** Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course," Poseidon mumbled.  
><strong><br>**** Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

" You are not a freak Se- Kelp head, " I had a feeling Annabeth was about to say something else but my mind raced what is going on in between them**.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

** "Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "****  
><strong>

" You have never been more right Perce,'' all the guys said howling with laughter.

** Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

** I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. ****  
><strong>**|Page **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

** Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

** I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Ew.''

** "Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

'' Ewww.''

** I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper. " But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

** I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

** Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

** Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

** "-the water-"**

** "-like it grabbed her-"****  
><strong>

**I didn't know what they were talking about.**

"Of course you didn't," I said but Poseidon glared at me.

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

** As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri-umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something**

**she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks.

"Noo never guess your punishment, the Hermes and Apollo gangs started saying.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.

"But-"

******"You-will-stay-here. "**

** Grover looked at me desperately "It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "**

** "Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "**

** Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

** I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

" It can't be that scary," Ares boasted. But I could see his pants get slightly wet.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

** How'd she get there so fast?**

** I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.****  
><strong>

" It's called the mist you dumbo,'' Hazel called the rest laughed as this was an inside joke.  
><strong> I wasn't so sure.<strong>

** I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

** Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

** Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

** But apparently that wasn't the plan.****I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

** Except for us, the gallery was empty.****  
><strong>

"OH no, "the demigods said since they all noticed Mrs. Dodds was a MONSTER.

** Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

** Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

** "You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.**

** I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "**

**. **" That's a bad thing if Percy does the safe thing he is nervous,'' Annabeth answered. I started wondering if they were friends.

** She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

** She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

** Thunder shook the building.****  
><strong>

Cue looking at Zeus.

** "We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "**

** I didn't know what she was talking about.**

** All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

" Maybe you will be fine, '' THE immature group called**.**

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade.**

The same group started clapping.

**Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.****"Well?" she demanded.**

** "Ma'am, I don't... "**

** "Your time is up, " she hissed.**

** Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.****  
><strong>

" **HADES YOU SENT A FURY TO MY 112 YEAR OLD SON,'' Poseidon shouted. I mentally smirked.**

" Dad I'm okay,'' the sea spawn said calmly, why did he not say father.

**Then things got even stranger.****Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

" A pen,'' Ares smirked.

" Yes a pen that is very dangerous,"

"A pen that Hercules used,''

"A pen that destroyed Kronos,''

" A pen that protected me from the Arai,"

" A pen version of Anakulamus, Riptide,''

" A pen most monsters fear of,''

" A pen wielded by the best swordsmen of the last 300 years or so,"

At the end of it all Percy was blushing but was sad as if one of them had made him remember a painful experience.

** "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.****Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword,

"Ohh, " Ares then said since he still not gotten what they said.

**which he always used on tournament day.**

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

"Wimp," I only expected Ares to say it but so did Zeus and Hades.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!

The youger demigods were just gawking. A fury. Killed with one strike.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot,**

" A power fan and yellow powder, even Hades is not that stupid," Demeter called out.

**leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

****** There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

" Tsk- Tsk Perce still letting the mist affect you, I'll sure use it on you," Hazel once again said and once again the rest started laughing.

** Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

** My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.****  
><strong>

" Magic Mushrooms," seriously even Apollo doesn't do that.

** Had I imagined the whole thing?**

** I went back outside.****It had started to rain.**

** Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "****  
><strong>

" Who,'' Poseidon asked. Hestia laughed before reading the next line.

** I said, "Who?"**

Laughter rang out.

** "Our teacher. Duh!"**

** I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

** She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

** He said, "Who?**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

" Grover," everyone who knew him moaned.

** "Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

** Thunder boomed overhead.**

** I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved.**

** I went over to him.**

** He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "**

** I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

** "Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

" you know it's not fair, Chiron knows how to lie,'' sea spawn mumbled though we all heard him loud and clear.

" Imagine what would have happened f you knew the old great prophecy at 12, how would you feel," Annabeth said to him.

" Bad, Scared,"

" why are you calling it the old one," I questioned my older daughter.

" Because it is the old- old one,

A half blood of the three eldest

Gods shall reach sixteen

Against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The heroes soul cursed blades

Shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze.

The other one

Seven half bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire the world must fall

An oath to keep with a fin al breath

and foes bear arms to the doors of death.''

Us gods were shocked " Who was the hero, " we asked. But I also noticed Annabeth and Percy seemed said at the last line. _And foes bear arms to the doors of death. _Maybe it was about them you know Athena and Poseidon rivalry.

" Guilty oh and that guy over there too,'' Percy once again answered pointing at Luke. We didn't even bother asking how.

** "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

* * *

><p>"Okay people off to bed, breakfast is at 10:00 Hermes will escort you," father stated.<p>

Hermes led the 13 half bloods to the rooms boys on one side of the hall girls on the other they could choose who they want to be next to they had chosen the order

Annabeth Percy

Piper Jason

Hazel Frank

C Leo

Silena Stolls were sharing.

I had a feeling that two people won't be sleeping tonight and that three other people will be surprised tomorrow so I pushed it behind my head.

Then it was the night I heard a shrill scream.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N okay congratulations. You know I 'm never ever going to get mad at someone for not updating cause this took forever, 4 981 words. But any ways I want to bring some more people in who should I bring in. From the future though. Oh and I want 10 reviews for the next chapter.<strong>

**Thxs and answers to reviewers: **

**Myra- Thanks and I kinda imagined it because Percy did kind of look up to him and there's no Pothena and it only the four perspectives I'm doing P.O.V **

**DramaLlama – thank you and I will for you **

**Guest – I know but I realised after posting it.**

**Wolf- P.J- 2.0- I find that funny.**


End file.
